Eyes on you
by Nova.Gem
Summary: Kagome is in some need of affection. Will he be able to fulfill her every desire? Sess/Kag. ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha or any of the characters.**_

Pairings: Sess/Kags

Warnings: Sexual situations, language

-

Eyes on you

-

Kagome stepped inside of an elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. It was then that someone held the door open before it closed completely. He was able to step inside with Kagome. She did not pay him any mind at first. Sesshomaru on the other hand did. He noticed the red dress that she wore. It hugged every bit of her curve precisely. The top of it offered ample view of her luscious cleavage. His amber eyes scrutinized her form from head to toe slowly, drinking in her womanly figure.

Her legs were shapely and smooth. The red pumps she donned with the dress made her seem a bit taller. She was so exhausted and wanted nothing more than a good nights rest. A whole nights worth of partying can tire a poor woman out. Her shaped eyebrows cocked at the expression she saw from the person opposite to her in the elevator. There was a glint of lust that twinkled in his ocher colored eyes. Kagome crossed her arms and looked off else where, trying to take her eyes off the handsome man. She could not help but to catch a glimpse of him from time to time.

She wanted to say something to him but was reluctant to make the first move. Kagome bit the tip of her index finger in thought. Finally, they reached the destined floor. The doors slid open slowly and Kagome was the first to walk out. She had a sexy swagger with her hips every time she took a step with those fire engine red heels. Sesshomaru followed her down the hallways of the hotel. He wondered if she would be sleeping alone tonight, if so, things would soon change.

"Excuse me." Kagome gasped as soon as she heard him speak. She was surprised that he was behind her all that time.

"I believed you dropped this on your way out." It was a hotel room key. It must have slipped out of her purse some how. He contemplated on keeping the thing and joining her for a small nightcap. By the looks of things, she was in need of some company. He can tell that she was unfulfilled and needed some release of the tension. Her body language told the whole story. She tensed up with every step that he took towards her. He eyed down her smaller frame.

"Thank you." She softly said before taking the key. He was more striking up close. His tight pectoral muscles were seen through his open collar black blouse. It felt uncomfortable having someone stare at her for such a long time. She rubbed her left arm.

"I-I s-should be going now…" Kagome stuttered the entire time. She turned on her spiked stilettos and attempted to walk away. She did not go very far because he caught her arm just in time. His movements were so fluid, it was unbelievable.

"Why the rush? The night's still young…" He held her hand softly.

"Are you drunk or something? You see, I am really tired and would like to get some sleep." Kagome gathered enough nerve to speak now.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her closer, "I see that you are very…lonely."

"And I see that you are very…stubborn." She retorted sarcastically.

"Your wit is very charming. I like that." He held her hips with both hands. Her breath hitched in her throat with the sudden movement he dared to make on her. He could have gotten the taste smacked out of him around this time but miraculously, that did not happen. Kagome had a very hot temper naturally and most people knew. She was a very saucy female that most men found attractive. However, Kagome declined every offer that every man placed forth.

The woman was single for about five years. She vowed to stay abstinent until she found the "right" one for her. It was harder and harder for her to keep that promise every time she set her sights on him. His long silver tresses neatly fell around him. His whole contour was unwavering and confident.

A rosy blush claimed her cheeks. It would not hurt her have a small conversation with him.

"What's a woman as lovely as you are doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be home with your husband?" He held one of her hands and stroked the top of it gently.

"That's where I have to stop you there. You see, I'm not married. I never was."

"Boyfriend?"

Kagome shook her head, "No. I'm not dating anyone either."

Something in him sparked. His interest with her grew. "Oh. I see."

"Yes. So now you know…" She stepped back and crossed her arms. She was waiting for another move from him. His eyes gleamed with curiosity but his expression was so calm.

"Would you like me to walk to your room?" He offered.

"Thank you."

They traveled down the long hallways and towards the west end of the building until they finally reached the outside of Kagome's room.

"Well…" She placed the key in the hole and jiggled the knob until it opened. Sesshomaru pushed the door open and turned on the lights. The whole room was rather huge. There was a king size bed with satin sheets and fluffy pillows.

"Here you are." He stood by the door and watched her sit on the bed to take off those shoes. When she was about to take off her other heel, he walked over and held one of her feet. "Allow me…" He loosed the straps to the shoe slowly and threw it aside before rubbing the sole of her foot firmly. Something inside of her tingled when his fingers rubbed the center of it.

"Mm…"

"Please, do let me know if I'm being too rough…" The palm of his hands trailed up her legs. she laid down on the soft bed on her back. "Ahh…" She sighed in relief. "Keep going, this feels quite…invigorating." She did not know how or why she let this strange man come into her room and touch her the way he did but, she did not want it to stop any time soon. Kagome was enjoying herself.

But then again…

Kagome immediately sat up and straightened out her dress. Sesshomaru caught a small glimpse of her panties underneath before he stood straight.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked. He wanted to kiss her but she moved away.

"Yes. I really think you should go now. I hardly know you and we're in here like this." She stood up and took her hair down from the bun that she was wearing. Her ebony tresses fell upon her shoulders gently. Her hair made her beauty flourish even more.

He closed his eyes before he opened them again slowly, "I understand completely. I will see myself to the door." He took her hand again and kissed it, "If you need anything…and I mean _anything_, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be in room 303." He cooed, gently tucking a strand of her loose hair behind her ear.

"Have a pleasant evening."

"You too…" She smiled nervously. She felt bad for turning him down but she felt like she had to do it for some reason. _'He is quite the charmer.'_

He walked out and closed the door behind him quietly. _'I'll give her more time. She will come around…eventually…'_

* * *

_At first, I was going to make this a oneshot deal but there were some pretty interesting ideas that kept coming into mind while I was writing this. Please let me know how the first chapter is. Should I continue this?_


	2. Part II

-

Part II

-

Kagome stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a white fluffy towel. The dews of water slowly slid down the crease of her back. A chill came through the open window and brushed right past her bare skin. She pulled her towel down from her chest and saw her two hardened nipples. She blinked down toward them and squeezed them softly. They grew a tad harder. Whenever she thought about that _fine_ stallion of a man, they peaked forth.

What is this?

Her body felt like it was beginning to flare. She had to gain control of herself immediately so she wouldn't look like a fool. This situation was ridiculous but interesting at the same time. In her luggage was a black silk robe that was just laying there. She threw it on her and tied it closed. Her hair was still soaked but she didn't care. Kagome had forgotten about everything for a split second. Her hotel key was thrown to the side of the room carelessly. The bed welcomed her body graciously with its softness.

Her eyelids fell slowly over her eyes. Everything was nice and quiet, just the way she liked it. A very lecherous thought popped into her mind and never left.

'_He's in room 303, right?' _

Certainly.

Talk about close. His room was _real_ close. Probably a few doors down.

'_Maybe I could—NO I will NOT!' _

She hoped morning would come soon so she could leave. Looking at the clock was certainly not going to help the time pass any quicker. She had to do something that would keep her occupied for at least…six hours or so. It was hard to sleep with him on her mind constantly. Every thought would draw back to him. What will she do to resolve this little dilemma of hers? There were a few things she had in mind…

'_Just relax Kagome. It's fine. You're in control. Don't give in…don't give in…' _She gave herself little motivations here and there.

'_I wonder what he's doing in there now. Is he sleeping…?' _Her lips puffed out cutely in thought. She crossed her legs to refrain from having one of her 'moments'. Inside of her thighs grew slick with each chafe between them. Those little ten toes curled in tightly.

'_I don't want to bother him.' _She could just imagine him naked under the sheets while sleeping peacefully. Oh goodness.

She slowly opened her eyes at the feel of her own hand slipping inside of her robe. One nipple moved past the collar and out into the open air. Her other breast was soon exposed too. The rope from the robe unraveled with the help of her left hand while the right slid down her stomach. She felt warm fluid ooze from herself. She lifted her legs in the air and spread them. There was no shame in what she was doing at all. The room had a chance to capture her screams and she had the chance to receive the echoes that bounced off of every corner of the room.

She elevated herself off of the mattress and sat on her knees. Her nipples were still hard. Her breasts looked so soft and scrumptious to her. Self indulgence wasn't always a bad thing. She felt so sexy and aroused. Feeling like this began to build up her confidence. The body never lies.

She held the cooling silk robe against herself. Her body felt so juicy and warm. She ran her fingers down her damp hair.

Remember; Room 303. That offer was still on the table. She wanted someone badly. It was tiring being all by herself all of the time. She wanted _so_ bad to _**FUCK**_ somebody _so_ hard that—

"This is so unlady like of me." A laugh of slight delusion shook from her. It was important that she had to get these impure thoughts out of her head. It was so difficult. Too difficult. Her knees spread further apart when she softly bounced up and down against the sheets and mattress of the bed seemingly playfully in thought.

The more she did it, the more it felt good to her. Her digits slowly slid underneath her and into her tight self. It was so long since she's been taken and the girl is ready to play again. In and out her fingers slid teasingly. This moment was enjoyable. No one was watching her so that made it more stimulating. To hell with it.

The cool sheets kissed her soft cunny gently. She wouldn't mind a certain someone to kiss her down there either.

She crawled off the bed and threw her robe back on again. She would make a trip to room 303 with nothing on except the silk she donned on her subtly. Kagome walked towards the door and shut off the lights. With one brave sigh, she left. The hallways seemed so long. It felt like something prevented her from going a step further.

Apprehensive much?

The tips of her finger nails entered her mouth while she encouraged herself to proceed with her venture.

"300...301...302...3...0...3..." There she was at last. She stood in front of the closed door. Kagome raised her hand to knock on the door but a ball of anxiety coiled tightly deep in her gut. She let her hand fall to the side and thought about everything rationally.

"I really hope that he's not asleep."

Light knocking can be heard through the other side of his door. The lights were dim just a tad. The only thing that Sesshomaru had on was a towel. He opened the door and slowly and smiled at the sweet little innocent Kagome.

"Um…h-hi…I-I um…" She scratched the back of her head. There were those impure thoughts coming to cloud around her sense of good judgment.

"I was just walking around and I came here to rest my feet." That was the most horrible lie that she has ever made up. She knew it herself that what she just said hardly made any sense but it was worth a try.

"So why aren't you in your own room?" He crossed his arms and arched one shapely eyebrow.

"Because…I accidentally locked myself out." She looked towards the ground in disbelief. She could do better than that. "Yeah, that's right. I accidentally locked myself out and…" She trailed off.

"And you need a place to stay, I presume."

"Y…eah." Her eye caught a glimpse at those delicious abdominal muscles that rippled all the way down…endlessly. She groaned silently feeling a little hot underneath the collar.

His nose tingled, capturing the sent of her arousal. It increased every second that past. She was practically in heat. Awkward silence followed. Kagome was flustered. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. He just stared at her with curiosity. He pushed the door open wider.

"Come in."

Kagome slowly stepped inside and noticed that the room was comfortably warm with a lovely aroma coursing through the air. She couldn't exactly tell what it was. Every muscle in her body fell at ease after she took a couple of breaths. He closed the door behind him. Kagome jumped a bit when the lock clicked.

"I am glad that you decided to come. I was just about to turn in for the night. So…" He sat in a loveseat right by the bed. "What is on your mind?"

"Nothing. I was having difficulty falling asleep so I wanted something to do to keep me occupied." She slowly sat on the bed and crossed her legs. Some of her thigh showed.

"Ah. I am happy to be at your service…" Sesshomaru held her hand and trailed one of his clawed fingers up her arm and across her collarbone.

She giggled nervously and opened the collar of her robe wider.

"Is there anything the matter?" He leaned forward a bit.

"N-No…" She shifted slowly against the pillow, trying to make the warmth between her legs disappear.

"Are you sure? You look a little red." He leaned over more. His hand moved down the valley between her two breasts.

"I'm fine." She opened her robe up more, trying to be casual. The robe slowly fell off her shoulders. "Oops." She covered her lips with the tips of her fingers, pretending to be shocked.

"Hmm? Tell me something." With much swiftness, he made his way next to her on the bed. His face was a few centimeters away from hers.

By a natural reaction, she flinched back. "What?"

"Do you really expect me to buy that pitiful story you just told me about locking yourself out? Let's be honest, you really wanted to see me because of reasons deeper than you have failed to understand?" His fingers tweaked her nipples. She held both of his wrists to stop him.

"Look. It's really hard for me to explain. I know this is pathetic of me to come into your room like this but…I just…" She groaned when his tongue lapped at her pulse point by her neck. Two of his clawed fingers slid up and down her body while his lips traced towards her lips.

His tongue licked across them, trying to gain some sort of entrance. Her own was clamped shut. Kagome shook her head slowly. "Wait." She pushed him back to gain some space between him. His manhood began to peek though the towel as it hardened. Clear fluid began to drip on the towel from his pulsating cock. Goodness! The man was in heat as well.

Kagome marveled at his entire body. Without another word, she slowly unwrapped the towel that was around his waist and tossed it aside. She leaned her head forward towards his pelvic area. Sesshomaru leaned his body back and groaned, feeling her mouth slowly cupping his erection.

Something came over her; she didn't care what happened at this point. She wanted him. Eagerness was one of the things that pushed her to do something this risqué.

The tip of her tongue swiveled around the dripping head of his cock. Her hand gripped his jewels. He gripped the back of her head and pushed it down gently, making her feel his dick touch the back of her throat. Her mouth stretched a bit from his girth.

"Mmm." She shivered and squeaked. Kagome pulled him out of her before slowly slipping his vessel back into her mouth entirely again. Thrusting into her mouth, he moaned and threw his head back, rolling his stomach. The salty substance of his semen elated her. She was craving for more. It took all she can not to gag though. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when his fingers stroked her head to massage her scalp. It felt so soothing at the moment.

The vibrations of her erotic hums hit the skin of his cock. Sesshomaru's breath became shallow. It was difficult to obtain composure with a wanton vixen pleasuring him. By the way she was going about things; she was in dire need of satisfaction.

He pulled her by the hair gently to signify her to let up. The fluid that came from him was dripping off her mouth, chin, and tongue. She stuck her tongue out again, dipping her head towards his pelvic regions again but he pulled her head up again and pinned her down.

"Your aggressive attitude excites me so." He breathed. He was capable of being animalistic as well. He jerked the robe off of her body with one snatch. The silk made apparel was torn to fine shreds and tossed to the corner. Kagome squeaked in surprise at the harsh actions. The palms of his hands gently placed themselves against Kagome's blushing cheeks.

Her lips pursed together with bashfulness. His body loomed over hers. His well muscled arms wrapped around her waist and held her up to place her over his larger form. She crawled up on his body so that her moist warmth met his face. She was facing forward against the wall and the headboard. Kagome's hands gripped the solid gold bed bars of the headboard and felt his tongue slither in between her slick swollen nether lips.

"Ah…Yes…" She moaned and squirmed her hips. Both of her knees were against both sides of his head, holding him right where she wanted. The power of his tongue made her jump in surprise. The wet appendage flickered lightly across her hardened and ultra sensitive clitoris. Kagome gritted her teeth and held onto the bars tighter. The taste of this woman was simply one that he could not pass up. "FUCK!" She hit the wall once and hissed. She leaned her body all the way back and laid down slowly.

"What is with you woman?" He purred before leaning over her body. Kagome was underneath him again. Her legs were pried apart. The vigor of his hips soon met hers in one slow thrust. His entire erection disappeared inside of her before he pulled back slightly again, making her see only the base of his cock. She can feel every inch of him throbbing and releasing.

"Is this what you have craved for so long?" His mouth hung open and his lips trembled at the pleasurable friction between them.

"YES! I'VE WANTED IT FOR SO LONG! I WANT IT! I NEED IT! GIVE IT TO ME!" She cried.

He sped up his pace and she began to repeatedly screech out strings of profanities. Sesshomaru gave her a kiss on her lips to silence her from saying anymore.

"Such a filthy mouth." He playfully tsk'ed at her choice of vocabulary.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me…HARD! HARD I SAY!" she moaned piteously. His eyes glossed over with such lust. The rhythm of his thrusts grew slower before the tempo increased.

"Ooh…yes…right there…faster…"

The walls of her pussy began to clamp around him. Her finger nails dug deeply in his shoulders so hard that they bled. He did not care one bit.

"I'm coming…"

The creaks of the bed can be heard through the rooms from across the halls. The banging of the headboard against the wall began to awaken the couple the room next to them. It all did not matter. Kagome was about to come at any moment now.

Her perky breasts jiggled with every push and pull made by him. She liked it rough, sometimes gentle. It depended on the mood alone.

"YES! I'M ALMOST THERE! DON'T STOP!"

Sesshomaru drove her hips into her harder. There was a wet slapping sound that took place every time their bodies met. Warm cum shot into her. He pulled out and squeezed the rest on her stomach and thighs. Some even spurted onto him. His hand gripped his cock and slid into her once more to tease her, then he pulled out.

"Ah." She yipped.

"Did you enjoy that?" He rasped.

"Oh yes." She sighed tiredly.

"I am pleased that you are pleased."

"May I stay with you for the night?" She asked.

"Why of course." He laid beside her and gathered her in his arms. He was about to close his eyes but he opened them. "Oh and by the way, what is your name?"

"Kagome…" She sighed.

"I am Sesshomaru. It's been a _pleasure _meeting you." He caressed her back.

"Same here."

* * *

_You like? I don't know what came over me when I wrote this **-laughs-** but I really enjoyed writing it. It seems like I'm losing my touch though. Anyway, review please._


End file.
